L'amour ce destructeur d'indépendance
by MadMeary
Summary: Auriez-vous cru Tenten si elle vous avait dit qu'il y a deux ans de cela elle était une femme indépendante, alors qu'elle boudait devant une pâtisserie, suppliant son petit-ami Sasuke de lui en acheter une ?


**Je n'aime pas trop ma fin mais ça vous avez l'habitude et que je vous dise que tout est à Masashi Kishimoto aussi mais c'est vrai.**

* * *

 **L'amour ce destructeur d'indépendance**

Auriez-vous cru Tenten si elle vous avait dit qu'il y a deux ans de cela elle était une femme indépendante, alors qu'elle boudait devant une pâtisserie, suppliant son petit-ami Sasuke de lui en acheter une ? Probablement pas, et pourtant c'était la vérité.

Dès qu'elle avait été assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, elle s'était prise en main. Ses parents rentraient tard de leur travail, et elle ne voulait pas leur en rajouter avec le dîner, les courses, le ménage... Cela lui avait été utile, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour vivre, et savait comment se gérer et gérer une maison sans l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. Autant dire que la vie en couple pour elle ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait eu des relations mais chacun vivait chez soi, c'était très bien comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on dérange ses habitudes où qu'on critique son organisation.

A vingt-quatre ans Tenten était une jeune femme sûre d'elle, indépendante, et elle faisait tout pour que cela continue ainsi. D'ailleurs si Naruto n'avait pas mit son grain de sel, cela se serait sûrement poursuivi.

 _En effet, comme souvent, l'un des deux meilleurs amis de la brunette, lui avait donné rendez-vous pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint, avec quinze minutes de retard, elle avait constaté qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Un jeune homme de leur âge se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux sombres, et semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là._

 _« Tenten, je te présente Sasuke Uchiha, un de mes nouveaux confrères et amis, Sasuke voici Tenten Xiuying ma meilleure amie, avait présenté le blond._

 _-Enchanté, avait-il dit._

 _-Moi de même, avait-elle répondu. »_

 _Le reste du repas, c'était Naruto qui avait mené la conversation, les deux autres se contentant de répondre quand ils en la possibilité. A la fin, l'Uzumaki s'était exclamé qu'il avait adoré déjeuner avec eux, et qu'il faudrait renouveler l'expérience. Son ami avait approuvé, et elle aussi, Sasuke semblait être quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait apprécier._

 _Cela s'était reproduit quelques fois, toujours de la même manière, avec un Naruto qui parlait pour trois et eux qui se contentaient de répondre._

 _« On pourrait changer un peu, on pourrait dîner ensemble ?, avait un jour proposé l'Uchiha alors qu'il la raccompagnait à sa voiture._

 _-Excellente idée qui sait peut-être que Naruto arriverait à l'heure, avait-elle dit._

 _-Non, je voulais rien que tous les deux, avait-il corrigé._

 _-Juste toi et moi !, s'était-elle étonnée._

 _-L'autre idiot est bien gentil mais il parle tout le temps, et du coup jusqu'à présent nous n'avons pas vraiment pu faire connaissance, s'était-il justifié. »_

 _Elle avait ri, amusé par son commentaire, elle adorait son ami, mais c'était vrai que parfois il était un idiot._

 _Elle avait accepté, pour en savoir plus, et puis un restaurant cela ne se refusait jamais (règle que lui avait enseigné son ami Choji). La soirée s'était très bien déroulée, il l'avait fait rire à plusieurs reprises, et elle avait découvert un homme bien élevé et d'intelligent._

Ce rendez-vous avait eu plusieurs successeurs, ils s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit, et l'amitié qui était née entre eux avait rapidement évolué en amour, amour qui était né grâce à Naruto (c'était son avis à lui, pas le leur).

Depuis quelques mois, l'Uchiha vivait chez elle, le cabinet d'avocat où il travaillait était plus près de chez elle que de chez lui, et surtout il ne supportait plus sa voisine complètement folle amoureuse de lui qui le harcelait constamment. Lors de l'un de leur dîner, il avait apprit qu'elle adorait les baozi, et par gentillesse était quelques fois allé lui en chercher pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors, Tenten s'était mise à en réclamer assez souvent, et ce à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Elle prenait goût aux caprices, elle adorait le voir râler avant de céder et de lui acheter ses petites douceurs.

Certains jours, lorsqu'elle se sentait d'humeur paresseuse, elle jouait les petites princesses et le laissait faire le ménage tout seul. Dans le fond ce n'était pas si mal de dépendre d'une personne, cela faisait moins de travail, Sasuke avec un balai à la main était assez drôle à voir, et surtout savoir qu'il n'était comme ça qu'avec elle était loin d'être désagréable.


End file.
